SPN MiB: Um Dia de Domingo
by Crica
Summary: Mais uma em resposta ao desafio proposto pela Marcia Litman com MPB.


**Nota: **_**Nada em Supernatural me pertence e bla, bla, bla, bla... **_

_**Sem beta, todos os erros são só meus.**_

_**Para a minha querida sobrinha Mariana Padalecki, eterna apaixonada pelo casal Dean/Jo.**_

_**Beijocas, amoreco. Espero que vc goste!**_

* * *

**SPN MiB: Um Dia De Domingo **

A escuridão da noite deu lugar ao azul alaranjado, desperto pelos primeiros raios de sol, na madrugada.

Com a brisa oceânica, a sensação de liberdade e paz absoluta que preenchiam cada milímetro de seu corpo cansado, displicentemente depositado por sobre a brancura da areia fofa. Um frescor sem igual. Nada parecido com qualquer coisa que já tivesse vivido ou experimentado em seus trinta anos de vida.

Que coisa excepcional era estar ali, entregue ao nada, sem qualquer noção do que se passava ao seu redor ou no mundo- o que pouco lhe importava agora- num momento só seu. Exclusiva e unicamente seu.

Deliciosa sensação de não ter que pensar em nada. Não se responsabilizar por nada nem por ninguém. Um absoluto e total desapego por qualquer coisa. Enfim, talvez fosse esse o gosto da liberdade. Já não era sem tempo!

O ar frio, com cheiro de mar, entrou-lhe pelas narinas e se prendeu a seus pulmões por um instante, antes de sair, percorrendo suas células, e de volta, pelo caminho de saída. Pela primeira vez em anos, não se sentia sufocado.

Não tardou para que a claridade aberta da manhã ensolarada pudesse ser percebida por baixo das pálpebras fechadas. O sol morno lhe fazia um carinho na pele clara e suas mãos, quase que imperceptivelmente, acarinhavam a maciez dos finíssimos grãos por baixo delas.

Sentiu um toque quente e suave percorrer-lhe a fronte, indo passear por entre os curtos fios de cabelo. Não havia medo ou surpresa em seu coração, apenas o aconchego.

"Olá, Dean."

A voz conhecida soou dentro de seu coração e o fez abrir os olhos lentamente. Muita mais devagar do que gostaria.

"Jo."

"Como você está?"

Era possível não assustar-se? Não preocupar-se em estar diante daquela jovem mulher, iluminada pelos raios dourados da manhã, numa praia paradisíaca, no meio do nada? Claro que era. Não havia qualquer sombra de dúvida ou temor.

_Eu preciso te falar  
Te encontrar de qualquer jeito  
Pra sentar e conversar  
Depois andar de encontro ao vento_

"Eu senti a sua falta." Ele permanecia deitado, recebendo o carinho da moça.

"Também senti sua falta" Ela sorriu delicadamente "E estava bastante preocupada com você."

"Eu estou bem" Dean sorriu em retribuição. E não era mentira. Sentia-se completamente em paz, como nunca antes "Sério. Estou muito bem."

"Você se lembra do que aconteceu há algumas semanas?"

"Cada segundo." Seus olhos penetraram mais fundo no olhar brilhante dela " As cenas jamais sairão de dentro da minha cabeç."

"Não se culpe por nada, está bem?" A mão pequena e delicada deslizou pela face do moço "Nós estamos bem, eu e a mamãe."

"Como te deixaram vir aqui?"

"Acho que foi meio que um bônus, sei lá." Um pequeno sorriso maroto enfeitou o rosto corado " Eu pedi e eles me deram uma licença especial."

" Pra você me convencer a dizer sim?"

"Não. Para que eu pudesse dizer a você o que deveria há muito tempo e fui teimosa e orgulhosa demais para isso."

_Eu preciso respirar  
O mesmo ar que te rodeia  
E na pele quero ter  
o mesmo sol que te bronzeia  
Eu preciso te tocar  
e outra vez te ver sorrindo  
Te encontrar num sonho lindo_

Pela primeira vez, desde que começara a perceber o universo ao seu redor, o rapaz tirou as mãos do chão e levou-as ao rosto de Jo, num toque breve e suave, como se toca em algo precioso e delicado. Dentro do seu coração, milhões de palavras se amontoavam para mandar ao cérebro e proferi-las pela boca.

"Não diga nada." Ela tocou, com o indicador, sobre os lábios entreabertos dele " Eu sei. Eu vi e senti tudo o que precisava naquele dia, naquele primeiro e único beijo."

O silêncio, quebrado apenas pelo estourar das ondas na areia, estava cheio, repleto de um discurso mudo, de olhares infinitos, mergulhados um no outro, sem medo, sem barreiras ou mentiras.

Dean trouxe seu rosto mais para perto, tanto que podia sentir o calor da respiração e o hálito fresco de Jo. Não poderia mais resistir, estava claro como a água cristalina. Óbvio como dois e dois são quatro e então, sorveu, mais uma vez, daquela boca que por tantas vezes lhe havia sorrido.

_Já não dá mais pra viver  
Um sentimento sem sentido  
Eu preciso descobrir  
a emoção de estar contigo  
Ver o sol amanhecer  
e ver a vida acontecer  
Como um dia de domingo_

" Eu tenho que ir." Ela afastou-se um pouco

"Ah, não faz isso... " Dean apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos, empurrando o corpo para cima e sentou-se, levando a mão aos cabelos loiros soltos ao vento, num afago " Não vá ainda, por favor."

"Se eu pudesse escolher, você sabe, não iria a lugar algum a mais de um metro de distância de você, mas não é assim que as coisas funcionam."

"Eu queria não ter perdido tanto tempo, sabe?" Seu indicador correu pela linha do nariz da moça e desenhou o contorno de seus lábios num movimento delicado "A gente podia ter dado certo"

"O que está feito, está feito, Dean. Não vamos nos lamentar. Vamos apenas aproveitar o momento e guardá-lo para sempre conosco, certo?"

"Eu nunca vou esquecer de você, garotinha marrenta." Seu sorriso cresceu.

"É bom mesmo" Ela beijou-lhe a testa e se afastou mais, levantando-se.

"Ainda é cedo" Dean estendeu o braço na direção da moça que reluzia de encontro ao sol

"Não, meu amor. Está na hora" A jovem atirou-lhe um beijo e afastou-se mais " Eu só precisava ter certeza de que você ficaria bem."

"A gente ainda vai se ver?" O rapaz ergueu-se por completo " Eu preciso te encontrar novamente"

"Com certeza, em algum lugar... Um dia..."

_Faz de conta que ainda é cedo  
Tudo vai ficar por conta da emoção  
Faz de conta que ainda é cedo  
E deixa falar a voz do coração_

O alarme do celular despertou anunciando as 9 horas da manhã.

O mais velho dos Winchester acordou, envolto pelas paredes desbotadas da velha sala casa de Bobby, onde havia trancado seu irmão há dias no quarto do pânico. Seu corpo estava descansado, apesar das duas noites seguidas sem dormir e das horas a fio naquele sofá velho e desconjuntado.

Estivera sonhando, era fato. Talvez por isso, sentia-se tão bem e aliviado. Aquele negócio com a Jo estava acabado. Por hora, ao menos, encerrado. Ela e Ellen estavam bem e isso era o que importava. E Dean sentia, no fundo de sua alma, que naquele sonho lindo, onde tudo fora muito real e palpável, estava a esperança de que há um lugar melhor.

0o0o0oo0

Fim

_**Música: Um Dia de Domingo, de Sullivan e Massadas**_


End file.
